Current standard frontal crash tests include full frontal or moderate overlap frontal (e.g., 40% offset). Frontal impacts with less than 40% offset and corner impacts have previously received little attention. The small overlap or narrow offset frontal crash test (e.g., 25% offset) is a newly emerging crash requirement associated with frontal impacts with less than 40% offset and corner impacts. The test is designed to replicate what happens when the front corner of a vehicle collides with another vehicle or an object like a tree or utility pole.
Most vehicles have safety cages that encapsulate the occupant compartment and are built to withstand head-on collisions and moderate overlap frontal crashes with little deformation. At the same time, crush zones help manage crash energy to reduce forces on the occupant compartment. The main crush-zone structures are typically concentrated in the middle 50% percent of the front end. When a crash involves these structures, the occupant compartment is protected from intrusion, and front airbags and safety belts restrain and protect occupants. The small overlap frontal crashes primarily affect a vehicle's outer edges, which generally are not well protected by the crush-zone structures. As such, crash forces can go directly into the front wheel, suspension system and firewall.